1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of preventing peeling of a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes gate lines receiving gate signals, data lines receiving data voltages, pixels connected to the gate lines and the data lines, and color filters providing colors to the pixels.
Each of the pixels receives the data voltage through a corresponding data line of the data lines in response to the gate signal provided through a corresponding gate line of the gate lines. The pixels display gray scales corresponding to the data voltages. The color filters provide colors to light transmitting through the pixels. Thus, desired images are displayed by the pixels.